To Like a Tomato
by livvykitty
Summary: Total idiocy! You hate tomatoes with all your hate, but will Romano manage to change your mind? Note: Please read Author Note first before proceeding. This is meant to hypnotize readers and is for fun only! Enjoy!


_**READ THIS FIRST!-!-!**_

**A/n: Hi~! I thought about this and decided 'Why not?'. What's happening in this fanfic is Romano is trying to hypnotize you to have a craving for tomatoes. Remember, hypnosis is 100% voluntary and is you don't want to be hypnotized, you won't be. **

**I'm feeling pretty nervous. I've only ever hypnotized myself before, so I don't know how you're all going to take it. I might make more hypnosis fics if requested to. **

**This is a reader insert and a bit of an experiment to see if I can do it. **

**Disclaimer: I own not Hetalia, just the hypnosis method used.**

* * *

You _hated_ tomatoes. You couldn't understand Romano's obsession with the vegetable (You could practically hear him scream 'It's a FRUIT, you bitch!'). So, you decided to ask him.

"Romano, why the hell are you so _obsessed_ with those tomatoes?" You looked disgustedly as Romano bit into one.

"You're insane! Tomatoes are _the best_ fucking thing since anything!" Romano exclaimed. "Why don't _you_ like them?"

"I dunno." You shrugged. "It just tastes… _Ugh._"

Romano seemed to think for a moment before getting an idea.

"Okay, so I'll make you like them, you bitch!"

"No. I refuse to go anywhere near tomatoes!" You backed away. Romano wrapped up his tomato carefully before disappearing. He reappeared, carrying a blue pendant.

"Oh, you don't have to… Yet." He grinned. "I'm going to _hypnotize_ you!"

You stared. And stared. And stared… Then burst out laughing.

"Oh, suuuuure you are, Roma!" You stopped laughing after a bit.

"I can too hypnotize you! My brother showed me how and he learned from the burger bastard!" He huffed.

"Okay, okay, I'll humor you. Go on and hypnotize me." You snickered. Hypnosis? Completely idiotic! And here you thought he was sane!

"Sit down across from me." Romano stated. You sat down in the seat across from him and he started to swing the blue pendant gently.

"Now what?" You asked.

"Follow the pendant with just your eyes and listen to my voice." Romano said. He bit his lip slightly and you nodded. You started to follow the pendant with your eyes, finding nothing interesting.

"Now, just relax…" Romano said softly in a surprisingly relaxing and soothing voice. "Breathe easily and focus your attention on the pendulum…"

You breathed in, feeling a bit calmer for some reason. You let your mind wander slightly, still following the pendant.

"Relaxing more and more…"

Your body was feeling heavier and heavier, your tension starting to ebb away. Your attention was pulled to the pretty blue pendant swinging in front of your eyes. It felt nice to watch it.

Weren't you going to ask something? You briefly wondered what it was you wanted to ask. Thinking was becoming harder.

"Going deeper and deeper…"

Deeper into what? You blinked a little, taking somewhat notice of the fog settling into your head. It felt nice to listen to his voice… Who was he anyway? Your mind searched for a name, but could come up with none. It was too hard to think now.

"Your eyes are getting heavy, but you have to keep them open…"

Your eyes were starting to droop, but you struggled to keep them open, trying to look at the pretty blue thing. Your head was starting to bob.

"I'm going to start counting down from ten to one… When I hit one, you will be in a deep sleep with your eyes still open…"

His voice was getting a little faint, but you could still hear it. It was relaxing and soothing to listen to, like music. You were rapidly becoming drowsy and sleepier.

"With each number you will relax even deeper and become even more tired… Ten…"

You relaxed deeper.

"Nine… Eight… Seven… Six… Five… Four… Three… Two… One… Completely under my control."

You were so heavy, relaxed and sleepy. His voice was so far away, but you could still hear it. Your conscious mind slipped away into the realms of dreamless relaxed sleep but your subconscious mind is still reading this story for you, falling deeper into trance. You were going to obey his voice, his commands going into your subconscious and burrowing deep in.

"Now, when you wake up from this trance, you will remember nothing of my command. You will just be aware that you feel good and that you have a craving for tomatoes." He said. You nodded sleepily. In fact, you're nodding now in real life aren't you?

"Good, now I'm going to count to five. When I reach five, you will be out of this trance but you will still follow my commands without realizing it. Do you understand?" You nod.

"One…"

You started to regain feeling in some parts of your body.

"Two…"

You started to think consciously again.

"Three…" You started to stir, eyes fluttering.

"Four." You started to move.

"Five!" You were suddenly back to normal. You couldn't remember what exactly Romano said during trance, just that it felt nice. You frowned slightly. You had a craving for tomatoes now for some reason…

"Hey Romano, do you have a tomato?"

Romano smirked.

* * *

**I have a HUGE craving for tomatoes now. O.o Review please?**


End file.
